Queen Of Hearts!
by HighlyEffectiveDetective
Summary: when Ran goes crazy on v-day, what effect will it leave on amu? not sure if its tadamu or amuto
1. Chapter 1:VDay Mayhem!

Starblastz: My first Shugo Chara! Fic! Hope you enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 1: V-Day Mayhem

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amu was just about to go to school, hand on the door knob, when Ran's sigh filled her room, the sickly-sweet undertone of it creeping her out.

When she turned, Ran sat, a dreamy but restless look in her eyes. Amu definetly knew this was the calm before the storm. It always was these days.

"Ran, is.-is something wrong?", She really didn't want to find out, because she knew it meant trouble,but she stifled the quezy feeling in her stomach, out of care for the miniature girl."...Huh?! No, of course not! LEAVE ME ALONE!!", Ran yelled, Breaking into an increadibly large fit of tears.

" Wha-What's wrong Ran!?", yelled Amu as Ran started glowing a deep pink, almost magenta-like color. As Amu was engulfed in it as well, she suddenly felt peaceful,'well that's a new one', she thought, before it was suddenly over, and the light was gone.

Ran and Amu decided not to speak of it again, both being embarassed when there was no reason to be at all.On Amu's way to school, she thought about some things that have been going on recently.

'How is Tadase-kun today I wonder?He was so wierd yesterday, saying something about Choc-? Chalk, maybe? I don't know! He can be odd at times...',she thought.

,'Speaking of odd, I haven't seen Ikuto for a while now...I saw Utau at a performance a week or so ago, though.she was good,I don't know why she dislikes me though, oh well.That reminds me! Yaya said she had a suprise for me, I wond-', Amu's thoughts were cut off when she saw three boys looking at her oddly.

What started at three escaladed to every boy she could see.

Suddenly, in a giant frenzy, they all ran towards her, leaving her only the choice to run forwards in hopes of getting away.'If only Ran were here, this would be the perfect moent for a character change!', thought Amu as she ran, but Ran was not there and would not be coming because of her wierd emotional breakdown, at least that's what Amu thought it was.

When Amu Finally reached the school, she was so relieved she could hardly breath, or maybe she couldn't breath from all the running, but that's not important.

She ran the rest of the way to the garden,hoping the rest of the gaurdians were still there. She really had a mind-blower for them this time.

When she got there it was only Yaya and Nadeshiko having tea.Amu decided the boys probably went to class, or in Koukai's case, the far back field behind the school witch he won't emurge from until soccer practice, and then the afternoon meeting.

"Amu-chan!What's wrong?", asked Yaya, sounding so childish."um, has anything been happening to you guys, like being chased around by hormone-enduced guys?"Amu asked shakily, still not yet recovered.

"um no, why? did it happen to you, if so, maybe somethings wrong with Ran as we suspected...", said Nadeshiko."um, yea, something is wrong with Ran, how'd you guys know?", Amu asked'It just happened this morning."

"well, while you were late, Tadase-Chan said to watch out for your Ran-Chan, because something might be wrong.You know, since What day it is! He said that new Charas might act up, and that Ran, being as hyper as she is, might be the one who will!" Said Yaya.

"What does her being hyper have to do with it?",Amu asked cautiously."I don't really know..."and with that Amu fell to the floor.

When Amu woke up,after hitting her head on a chair from failling, she was in a large room. Quite large...'Wait...Why am I here exactly..?',she thought.Then she heard a loud intercom speaker voice shouting. It sounded alot like Yaya.

"Listen Amu-chan! we have to keep you in here because you're secreting a large amount of femalw hormones, thats why the boys chased you, but it should wear-off by tomorow!", she yelled, almost breaking Amu's eardrums.

"we think it will wear off tomorow, but we're not sure, we figure It's from Ran going off." said a voice similar to kukai's."why this though, why with all the wacky hormone shit!"Amu yelled at the speaker, hoping they heard. This was seriously pissing her off.

"Because it's today, so it's probably the cause.", said Nadeshiko."what's the cause?what's today?What are you talking about?!" Asked Amu. She had no I dea of what was going on.

"It's Valentine's Day today Amu."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starblastz: So, what did you think about the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely!

Starblastz: Chapter 2, tell me what you think!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Lovely

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amu woke up to a cold floor of metal. All the memories flooded back of the boys, the room, Ran, the fact it was Valentine's day, and how she had to stay there all night. Only one Question filled her mind. Is it over now?

While she was straightening her uniform back into place, the door opened to reveal Tadase."Are you Ok Amu?", he asked sounding worried.She noted the way his head hung low, and the slightest tinge of pink on his face.

"um, yea, I'm fine.Hey, is it past Valentine's Day yet?", asked Amu. She really wanted out of that room.Especially now that an awkward feeling rose inside the walls."Yea, The days over you can come out now if you want...", said Tadase, his voice trailing off.

Oh yea, she definatly wanted out,like , now!"ok then, I'm just gonna go home and try to explain this to my mom and dad." she said."Oh! don't worry, we had Nadeshiko call and say you spent the night with her and Yaya, so you're fine." said Tadase.

"Really, thanks!" said Amu with A bright smile. And with that she was off.

"Beautiful..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On Amu's way back, she was suddenly stopped by a Black cat in her path.'That's bad luck, right?Oh well, It's a cute cat.', she thought, picking it up and continued home.

Someone, though had been walking on the opposite side of the street, and seen her.

'Beautiful...'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When she had gotten home,she quickly telling her parents how fun her time spent with Yaya and Nadeshiko was, and how they thought they might do it again soon, maybe even next month.

'I'm just making up lie after lie these days', she thought making her way up the stairs. She found Ran sleeping in her shell, thinking how hard that must have been on her, when Miki and Suu came and said they'd take her egg downstairs and stay with her by the haeter, since she was getting cold from the window they had opened up to cool her off.

Amu sat down on her bed, preparing to go to bed herself after she changed, when someone grabbed her arm and turned her completly around.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starblastz:you think you know who it is, well, you're most likely wrong!


End file.
